


Weekend

by yutorin



Series: Matchmaker-verse [3]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Sharing a Bed, Yuto makes him breakfast, originally posted in 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutorin/pseuds/yutorin
Summary: Keito'd only meant to maybe crash on Yuto's couch or something.





	Weekend

_I’m not coming home tonight._ Keito shot off a quick text to his roommate Chinen while Yuto fumbled with his keys in the dim light of the streetlamps reflecting off of the street below, cursing quietly to himself. Keito felt a little excited tingle low in his stomach, the smile that he hadn’t been able to wipe off of his face since Yuto’d invited him to stay the night still plastered on his lips. It took a moment for the lanky dancer to get the door open, and when he did they stumbled around in the dark entryway until Yuto found the light switch and flicked it on, the bright yellow light jarring for a moment while Keito’s eyes fought to adjust. As he was standing there just inside the door Yuto turned to look at him, his dark hair shining in the yellow light, his eyes serious and contemplative as they raked over his face.

There was a moment of hesitation, a moment right before Yuto pressed in that they both were still, Keito’s heart jumping as he realized what was about to happen, before Yuto dropped his bag, pressing Keito into the door as his lips met Keito’s own. He was a little tentative, feeling Keito out, and it took Keito a second to pull himself together enough to kiss back, his heart pounding in his chest as he reached out, bringing Yuto in closer, feeling him gasp a little against his lips. One of Yuto’s hands pressed into the door by Keito’s right shoulder, the other one twining pale fingers through Keito’s dark hair. It was electrifying, and Keito breathed him in, a warm hum pulled out of the back of his throat when Yuto broke the kiss.

When he looked up at Yuto there was a huge smile blooming on the dancer’s lips, and Keito knew he was smiling too, elated. Yuto stepped back, letting Keito push himself away from the door, and they pulled their shoes off and entered the apartment. He thought about asking what that was all about, but he didn’t want to mess up his chances of getting to do it again, so he stayed quiet as Yuto led him out of the landing and into the apartment properly, instead trying to focus on his heart pounding in his ears and the electric tingle left behind on his lips. Yuto seemed normal, pointing around his place and giving Keito a rather half assed tour.

Yuto’s apartment was a small thing with just barely enough space for everything one person could need, the tour done in under a minute. Yuto offered to get Keito a change of clothes to sleep in, a hot shower, and maybe a beer. Keito nodded, barely listening, mostly wondering if maybe the reason Yuto was so apparently unphased by the kiss they’d just had was because he hadn’t enjoyed it. That thought was sickeningly anxiety inducing, and he didn’t really pay attention, too wrapped up in his thoughts as he let Yuto lead him through the living room and kitchen to a small bedroom that was mostly taken up by a large bed, a little dresser shoved haphazardly into one corner.

Yuto dug through the dresser, grabbing some sweatpants and a tee shirt for Keito to wear, and Keito took the clothes hesitantly, already beginning to resign himself to the fact that he must have blown it somewhere when Yuto pulled Keito in for a second kiss, the clothes falling to the floor in exchange for Keito’s hands cupping Yuto’s face, pulling him in. He wanted this so badly, and he tried to make Yuto understand, pressing in close. One kiss became two, became three, and it was just about to really become a proper make out session when Yuto pulled away, chest heaving and lips swollen, declaring that he was going to go take a quick shower, and that Keito should change, before he left.

Once they were both clean and cozy they curled up on the couch, and Keito felt a little more relaxed, felt like he understood better where he stood, and he couldn’t help but marvel a little at this night’s unexpected turn of events as he let himself watch Yuto. They ended up talking for hours, their feet propped up on Yuto’s little coffee table, their beers slowly growing warm in their hands, eventually abandoned for the ability to snuggle in close, bodies all tangled together as they talked. Yuto was intoxicating, Keito finding himself staring a lot as they talked, and every time they kissed he felt a rush of euphoria rising up inside of his chest.

It wasn’t until the sky started lightening up a little, the sun beginning to threaten to rise that they moved to the bedroom, Yuto offering to let Keito sleep in bed with him. The offer made him freeze up for a moment, his mind on overdrive has he tried to figure out if there were any implications in Yuto’s words that were going unspoken. Keito almost declined, concerned that they were going to fast and crossing too many boundaries in one night. But when he hesitated and Yuto’s smile dropped a little he found himself agreeing and crawling under the covers at once, pulling the other man in close and wrapping his arms around Yuto’s muscular chest. They fell asleep fast, Keito loving the feeling of Yuto wrapped up in his arms, pressed up against him from head to toe in the bed.

Keito woke up alone, confusion seeping in as sunlight illuminated the room. It took him a moment to find his phone, and when he did he felt a bolt of panic run through him, a curse falling from his lips. He’d slept well past noon, and Yuto was nowhere to be found. He threw himself out of bed, trying to quell the sense of dread he had crawling up the back of his throat. He hadn’t meant to stay this long. Yuto had offered up a place to stay the night, and he was sure that he’d overstayed his welcome at this point. Keito changed back into his clothes from the night before, pulling his hair up into a messy ponytail as he walked out into the kitchen, determined to just get through goodbyes and get out the door as quickly as he could before Yuto could get any more annoyed than he surely already was.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to sleep so late. I should probably—” He froze, the words stopping in his throat when Yuto turned around from where he was standing at the stove, still in the pajamas he’d worn to bed, his eyes a little sleepy like he wasn’t fully awake yet, and a spatula in his hand. Yuto had been smiling, but when he caught sight of Keito the smile fell off of his face, eyebrows furrowing as he looked Keito over, and he said

“Are you leaving?” Keito shrugged, suddenly feeling very self conscious.

“It’s just...it’s already twelve thirty, and…” Yuto was still frowning a little, the words dying in his throat.

“Do you have something you need to do?” Yuto asked, and Keito shook his head, Yuto pursing his lips. There was a small silence, Keito not sure what to do, before Yuto turned back to the stove, poking at something in a pan with the spatula he was holding as he said “You could stay.” Keito watched Yuto’s back a little, before Yuto turned back to him, looking a little nervous, and a little excited. Keito felt a sense of anticipation and something oddly warm and comforting wash over him, and he nodded, saying quietly

“Okay.” Yuto smiled, and nodded, before declaring

“Good, ‘cuz I made you breakfast.” He was looking at Keito with sweet affection, and something inside of Keito melted.

One night turned into two, and they ended up spending the entire weekend together. Yuto didn't have rehearsal, so they spent the days walking around town and talking, curled up on Yuto’s couch sharing hot kisses, cooking together in his tiny kitchen and snuggling in Yuto’s big bed. It was the best few days Keito could ever remember in his entire life, and by the time Sunday evening rolled around Keito never wanted to leave. He wasn’t ready to end his time with Yuto, not ready to go back to his life, his school and his apartment so far away from Yuto, so far away from the little bubble of happiness they’d existed in over the weekend. He didn’t seem to be the only one, the entirety of Sunday afternoon spent making out on Yuto’s couch, Yuto’s kisses full of passion and a fierceness that was new, like he was trying to steal something with his lips and his tongue.

But the sky grew dark, and the hour grew late, and by the third text Keito got from his roommate wondering when the hell his train was getting in he knew he had to go. Yuto kissed him goodbye on the landing, his fingers playing with Keito’s long hair as he promised that they’d see each other again soon. Keito nodded, stealing another kiss before heading off toward the train station, an ache in his chest as he walked away that left him feeling a little bit like he was leaving a piece of his heart behind.

That ache was a sensation he’d never felt before. He’d been in a few long lasting relationships in the past, and he’d thought he’d been in love before, but there was something about Yuto that was different. Yuto just fit into Keito’s life and his heart unlike anyone he’d ever met. It was like he belonged there, like they were made for each other, and while after only a few days Keito was hesitant to declare that he was in love, he couldn’t deny that whatever was happening between himself and Yuto, it was special. It was unlike any previous relationship or crush he’d ever had, and deep down he already knew that this boy...this one was it. Yuto was the one.


End file.
